The Band That We Love
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Sonic & Scourge are twins, and are in a famous band called Chaos Control. Cymbaline, Sonic and Scourge's sister, starts junior year at Station Square High. There she meets Amy Rose, her twin Rosy, Cream and Blaze. They become friends, but can she trust them as real friends? And since they all love the band Chaos Control? Can there musical love for each of them? SxA CxT BxS SxR SxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY CHARACTERS, THAT WOULD BE SEGA AND ARCHIE. ANYWAY, ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 1

New School Means New Friends

**SONIC SCOURGE, SILVER, SHADOW, KNUCKLES, SHADE- 18**

**TAILS, CYMBALINE,BLAZE, ROSY AND AMY- 17**

**CREAM- 16**

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

Hi, my name is Cymbaline the Hedgehog, and this is my first day as a junior at Station Square High School. I recently moved here with my brothers, and as fortunate as it is, their friends moved here too. But I guess it could be expected. My brothers are in as famous band, called Chaos Control. Everyone loves them, and even though I'm their sister, people don't know about me as well, my mom didn't want the media to be on my tail all the time. It's a fresh start basically, and I'm glad.

I know everyone in their band because we all grew up in the same town together. Sonic and Scourge are a year older than me and so are their friends, but it didn't matter very much. Besides my brothers, who played guitar, there was Tails, who was Sonic, Scourge and I's first friend we made in our old town. He plays the drums. Then there's Silver the Hedgehog, he plays bass guitar. He can be a bit naive sometimes, but his heart is in the right place. Then there's Shadow, he is a black hedgehog with crimson red streaks, and a white puff of fur on his chest. He also plays guitar.

And, okay, I will admit that he is quite…handsome. I mean the others have looks too, not including my brothers in this, but Shadow just had that certain thing about him that I had come to know and have a secret crush about, on him. I had liked him since the day I met him, but I don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't like me back, so for now, I'll keep my mouth shut about that

I plan on making friends here, but I have made the mistake of telling people at my old school and had only a few REAL friends, because I wanted to be friends with those people because they like me and not just my brothers. So I'm going to have to find a way to not let the people here figure out about who I am related to, because a few people have asked if I was related to my twin brothers, Sonic and Scourge. But I know as long as I stay on my toes, I can make friends and keep the secret, and when I feel I'm ready and can trust my friends that I choose, I'll tell them my secret…

I wouldn't have to worry about people seeing me with my brothers and their band mates, because they were still on a tour and finishing it up actually, but still, they would be gone for five weeks more and that should give me enough time to assess the school and what kind of people are in it…

* * *

I was sitting in the front passenger seat of my mom's car, on my way to school one fall morning, the sky was cloudy and looked dark, like it was going to rain. There were leaves everywhere as well, and it was freezing outside, I knew from when I walked out the door this morning. My brothers and the others are so lucky, right now they are in Jamaica where it's nice and warm and I'm here, in the cold. Don't get me wrong, I prefer winter and fall to summer and spring at anytime-as long as I'm warm. And I guess I was warm to a good extent.

I was wear a pair of denim blue skinny jeans with a brown belt where the buckle had beads that were blue and light blue and silver. I also had on a long sleeved shirt that was black with a blue short sleeved mini sweater that went to just under my chest. I was wear black high top converse and a grey winter jacket that went down to my rear. My hair-like quills were also pulled back into a ponytail.

I was just sitting there and I actually felt nervous. I guess my mom sensed it, because then she poke.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. And after today you can call the others and tell them all about it, I'm sure that they would love to here from you, Cymbaline."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay mom." I stated.

Soon we arrived at the school. It had ivory colored walls and manicured grounds, and there were flowers gardens along some of the buildings and lunch areas. It all looked awesome.

"Okay, have a good first day at school sweetie. I'll be here to pick you up once school lets out." my mom said.

"Thanks mom, and hopefully I'll get my drivers license while I'm here too, huh, mom?" I asked with a chuckle.

She gave me a warm smile and said her goodbyes.

* * *

I walked down the slightly crowded hallways from principal Swift's office. She was actually really nice. I looked over my schedule.

1st period- Art 1: Rm 39

2nd period- Honors English: Rm 41

3rd period- Chemistry: Rm 19

Lunch

4th period- Geometry 1: Rm A9

5th period- French 1: Rm S1

6th period- Drama 1: Rm 15

Not to bad if I may say so, and I do.

As I was walking down the hallway, I was completely oblivious to the fact that I was about to bump into someone. When I did, we were both knocked. I started to pick up my papers and backpack. I looked up to see that it was a female pink hedgehog that was wearing a pink turtle neck long sleeved shirt with a pair of denim blue skinny jeans and a pair of pink UGGs. She had short hair and a red headband as well. She looked at me after we had both had picked up our things.

"I'm really sorry." she said apologetically.

"No, I should have looked where I was going." I said.

"How about we agree that both of us are to blame?" she said.

"Done. By the way, I'm Cymbaline, I just moved and transferred here." I said as I introduced myself.

"Cool, my name is Amelia Rose. But I prefer to be called Amy. It's nice to meet you Cymbaline."

"Nice to meet you too. So what class do you have first. I have Art 1." I said.

"Hey, me too, plus you can meet my sister." she said.

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're twins, but you can always tell who is who." she responded, as we began to walk down the hall.

"Nice, I have two brothers that are twins and are older than me by a year. But they don't go here. Their, um…home schooled." I said, which wasn't a total lie. They had tutors that go with them on trips and when they were home, they were home schooled.

"Two brothers, sounds rough. Do they think their the bosses of you because they are older, even if it's only by a year?"

"Yeah, pretty much. They can get really protective sometimes. I know that they mean well, but sooner or later, whether they want to admit it or not, I'm not their little baby sister anymore. I mean I'll always be their little sister, but still."

"I get what you mean." Amy said. "Come on, room 39 isn't to far from us now. Plus the bell is going to ring soon, so we better hurry." she reasoned.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

We hurried to class, and once we walked inside I saw a bunch of blank canvases, paints, clay, paintings and a lot of other interesting things.

"Cool." I said quietly.

"Come on Cym!" Amy called.

I walked up to her with a curious look.

"Cym?" I asked.

"Yeah, that can be my nickname for you. Is that okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda cool."

I then noticed the girl sitting down at the desk we were standing by. She looked exactly like Amy, but with a different style and hair. She had the same fur color, but was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a picture of a blood red and hot pink, silver outlined rose with the color dripping off it an into a small puddle, like wet paint. She was also wearing back skinny jeans, and hot pink and black winter UGGs. She had longer hair than Amy as well and had a black headband with a bow on it.

"Cymbaline this is my twin sister, Rosalinda Rose." Amy said as she introduced us.

"Hey, nice to meet you. And I prefer to be called Rosy if you don't mind." she said, shaking my hand.

"Got it. And it's nice to meet you too. You wanna sit with us for class? Once you pick your seat, it's the one you have for the rest of the year." she explained.

"Sure, why not? Plus, it's a middle desk, where you can get away with things like talking and other stuff, and still do your work. That's why I try and get seats in the middle." I said.

"Exactly!" they both said at once. They looked at each other, then we all burst out laughing. I could tell that I was going to be great friends with these two. And hopefully others as well.

Soon enough more students came in, of all different species. They each took their seats and as the bell rang our teacher walked in. She was a purple Hedge-cat and was wearing a white smock and some worn out denim pants with a hole or two.

"Hello class, I'm your Art 1 teacher, Mrs. Wheel. Since it's the first day, we will be doing something small. I want for someone from your table to come up and get three blank canvas's from the art supplies closet and you will each paint out some of the things that describe your life. Alright, begin!" she said.

"I'll get the canvases." Amy said.

As she left to get them, Rosy and I started to talk.

"So, you have any siblings?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. I have two older twin brothers. Their only a year older than me, but they act like I'm still a little girl. They can be way to protective sometimes." I said.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Amy is three minutes older and she acts like I'm younger than that. I know she means well, but it gets irritating sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, do your brothers go here?" she asked.

Uh-oh.

"Um, no, their, um, home schooled. I chose to go to public school."

"Cool." she said, not pressing on further.

"Here they are!" Amy said as she made it back to the table.

We got to work on our paintings. Amy and Rosy's were canvases of flowers that were different colors for their family members. Then they each painted musical notes, and guitars. Amy's guitar was white and pink and Rosy's guitar was hot pink and black.

"You guys like music?" I asked them.

"Are you kidding?! We love music, in fact, we and our other friends have a favorite band." Amy exclaimed.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Well they are in this sick band. Sick, meaning good, of course." Rosy said. "They're the Chaos Controls." she said.

Okay, this could be a bit complicated.

"Yeah, they are great." Amy said. "Sonic is just awesome." she said as she fawned.

"Yeah right. Scourge is the awesome and HOT one." Rosy said blushing slightly.

"Whatever, Rosy." Amy said.

I laughed at their sisterly bickering. In no time at all, we finished our canvases while talking about my brothers' band. My canvas had a bunch of musical notes, sheet music, musical instruments, colors that represent my family and a microphone. I was quite the singer, but why wouldn't I be? I mean my brothers and I grew up with music all our lives. We all had great voices. And I could play some mean instruments of all types. After we finished, we showed them to our teacher.

"Excellent work everyone. You may pack up." Mrs. Wheel said.

A minute after we packed up, the bell rang and we left class, we walked down the hall together, then before we went our separate ways to class, Amy spoke.

"What class do you have next?"

I looked at my schedule.

"Honor English, room 41." i said.

"Me too, we can walk their together." Rosy said.

"Cool."

"You want to sit with us and our friends at lunch?" Amy asked.

"Sure. Where?" I asked her.

"In the quad area by the front of the school." Rosy said.

"Alright, see you later Amy!" I said, as Rosy and I went to our next class.

As we walked down the hall, I could already tell, that I was going to like this school, and maybe I would be able to trust the friends I make here with my secret…

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting the Girls and Coming Home…Or Not

**STILL CYMBALINE'S POV.**

We had gotten to Honors English in no time. Our teacher's name was Mrs. Anderson. I sat next to Rosy in the back. Our first assignment was to write a page and a half long essay describing ourselves, easy enough. We both finished with five minutes left to spare, and were given the books we would need to read for the first semester, Rome and Juliet. A classic. Soon enough, the bell rang and class was out.

"So, what do you have for next period? I have Home EC." Rosy explained.

"I have chemistry in room 19." I replied.

"Oh, you'll meet Cream there." she said.

"Who's Cream?" I asked her.

"She's really nice. You'll love her." Rosy explained. "See ya later Cym!" She said.

"Bye." I replied.

I walked into the class and saw each table had enough room for two and a sink on each table between seats. I looked over and saw a seat next to a cream and brown covered rabbit. She was wearing a red and orange shirt with white skinny jeans with black converse. The girl introduced herself as I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Cream. Nice to meet you.

So she was Cream.

"I'm Cymbaline. Amy and Rosy told me about you." I said.

"Cool!" she exclaimed.

The bell for class rang and after all the seats were filled, our teacher, Ms. Leland, spoke.

"Okay everyone, pick a partner. Know that this will be your partner for the year."

"You wanna be partners?" Cream asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Our first assignment was to just write down a bunch of science definitions. Soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Cream and I walked to the quad area where Amy and Rosy said they eat lunch. To the quad that leads to outside the front of the school. Then we heard someone call to us. We looked over and saw Rosy, Amy and a red/orange female echidna, wearing a dark purple sweater dress that went to her thighs and had on grey skinny jeans and black UUG boots. There was also a red male echidna with his arm around the female echidna. He black skinny jeans, a red shirt with a black jacket and red, yellow and green shoes. Next to him was a lavender cat. She was wearing a dark purple long sleeved sweater dress with white skinny jeans and purple and pink snow boots. They were sitting at one of the tables, with a large umbrella over the table.

Cream and I walked over and greeted them.

"Hi you guys! Cymbaline, I know you've already met Amy and Rosy and I, so this is Knuckles, his girlfriend Shade and our other friend Blaze. Guys this is Cymbaline, she's new." Cream said.

The echidna, bat and cat looked at me and each smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Cymbaline." Blaze said.

"Yeah, welcome to Station Square High." Knuckles greeted.

"Great to know you. You have got great style. Shade complimented.

I smiled and looked down nervously with embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you guys too." I said.

"Well, come on. Sit down and eat lunch with us." Rosy said.

I sat down at the table with Cream and the others. We talked about classes, teachers and it turned out we even had some classes all together. It was all just great, and I could tell that I would like it here…

* * *

**BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS. SONIC'S POV.**

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY! GOOD NIGHT!" I yelled into the microphone and out to the crowd.

Another successful concert. I, my twin Scourge and our friends, Miles, but he prefers to be called Tails(because he has two of them), Silver and Shadow walked off the stage, after finishing our latest concert.

"That was awesome guys!" Tails said, putting his drums sticks down.

We each put our instruments down as well as the set up people began to take Tails' drums apart and pack up our equipment.

"Yeah, we were. But this is US were talking about Tails." Silver spoke up, with a smirk.

We each sat in a chair backstage and grabbed some water, deciding it would be good to take a breather, before we had to do autograph signings.

"I'm just glad we have this and then one more concert, then we can go home and relax for a little while." Scourge said, taking a long drink of water.

"I'm with you there." Shadow said, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Well, you know I agree, but still, it's great to be here and do what we do." I said.

"You know it dude." Silver agreed.

It was great being rock star, really it is. Getting to bring music to others and get paid for it is pretty awesome. But, sometimes it can be a hassle. With the fans-especially with girls. But also, when we have to leave home for extended periods of time. You get homesick pretty easily sometimes. But I guess that's what Skype, phones and emailing is for, but still. Just then our manager, Ace, came over to us.

"Hey guys, great job. The autograph signing is in fifteen minutes." he said.

"Alright, thanks Ace." Scourge said.

"No problem, oh and don't forget, next week is you last concert of the tour, so make sure to be rested and refreshed so you can go out with a bam." he spoke again.

"Alright, we'll do that." I stated.

Ace nodded and went back to other business. Ace was an old family friend, who was in the music business, so that made it easy to find a manager, and one we could trust.

This left us to ourselves again. I looked at my phone and saw that it was seven thirty-five. Since we're in Boston, we're three hours ahead of our home town in Mobius. So it was four thirty-five back home. Cymbaline should've be out of by now…

"Hey, how about we call Cymbaline? We haven't talked to her all that much since we started this tour." I suggested.

Shadow opened his eyes and smiled slightly at my sister's name and talking to her. Weird.

"Sounds good, I wouldn't mind hearing how she was." Scourge said.

The others agreed without any problem. I only had to press one button, since she was on speed dial. The phone rang three times, on the third, a voice spoke through the other line.

"Hello?" Cymbaline asked.

"Hey, Cym, how's mine and Scourge's favorite little sister?" I asked with a smirk.

"Sonic I'm your only sister." she said with slight annoyance, but I knew she was smiling.

"Yeah, but still. So how was your first day?" Scourge asked.

"It was great. And I already made some friends." she said happily.

"That's great. Hopefully you'll be able to trust them with your secret. I still don't see why you don't just come out and say you're Sonic and Scourge's sister." Silver said.

"I've aid it before, and I'll say it again. I do not want all the hassle and paparazzi on my back. And even still, if people even thought I knew any of you, let alone be related to you, then I would never get a break. I mean, I love all you guys but still, you gotta admit, I make a valid point."

"Well-" Tails started, but was cut off by Shadow.

"Of course we understand Cymbaline. You don't need to worry." he said.

"T-thanks Shadow…heh." she said from the other line. And I could have sworn I heard her stutter.

I shot Scourge a look and we both looked at Shadow with suspicion. But he didn't pay it any mind.

We talked for a lot longer, it was nice to be able to talk to her. Just then, Ace came back in and looked like there was news he needed to tell us.

"Hey Ace, say hi to Cymbaline!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hey Cymbaline…" he said sadly.

"Hey, what's up Ace?" Cymbaline asked, noticing the tone of his voice.

"Well, I hate to break it to you guys…but the tour has been extended." he said.

"What?" Tails asked.

"You gotta be kidding Ace!" Silver whined.

"Were were supposed to go home in a few weeks!" Scourge said.

"Why? When did it get extended?" Shadow asked.

"I'm really sorry guys, but we need to do these next few concerts. It's my fault. I had read the dates wrong and we are scheduled to go home a month from next week." he said.

"A MONTH!?" I heard Cymbaline shout from the other end. She wasn't the only one who was upset by this.

"B-b-but…you guys were supposed to come home in the next two weeks!" Cymbaline exclaimed. I could hear the anger and sadness in her voice as it cracked slightly.

"I can't say how sorry I am guys." Ace said apologetically. Then Cymbaline spoke up.

"I-I-I gotta g-go. I'll talk to you guys l-later. Bye, good luck with the t-tour. I'll miss you g-guys." she said. I could hear her start to sob halfway through he sentence before she hung up.

We looked to Ace who had an apologetic expression on his face. I sighed and put my phone away.

"It's okay Ace, we all make mistakes. But it is disappointing to know we will have to wait longer to go home." Tails said.

We each agreed, but we were all upset by this, but we learned to get used to it a long time ago. Ace sighed once again.

"I don't want to drop anymore work on you guys, but you're scheduled to meet with your tutor in two weeks." he said.

Since we didn't go to school like Cymbaline did, we had a tutor for our age and grade level. Which happened to be twelfth grade. If we went to high school, we would be seniors. Well, Tails is seventeen, so he would be a junior, if he wasn't as smart as he was. He skipped a grade. He was basically a genius.

"Alright, we understand. Thanks Ace." Silver said, sadly.

Ace nodded and walked away after telling us it was time for the signing.

We walked outside and were immediately met with screaming girls and fans. Not to mention the many flashes we were being met with.

"AAAHHHH, I LOVE YOU SONIC!" one girl shouted.

"YOU'RE ADORABLE TAILS!" screamed another.

"SCOURGE, AHHHH! YOU'RE SO HOT! WE LOVE YOU!" screamed a group of girls.

"SILVER, YOU'RE AWESOME!" shrieked another.

"SHADOW, YOU'RE SO DARK! WE LOVE IT!" another girl yelled.

We were all smirking and flashing them smiles. Which made a lot of them faint.

We sat down at the table and began signing autographs. And no sooner had we started, we were bombarded with questions.

"Will you ever have a girlfriend Sonic?" one asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm still looking for the right one." I replied.

"Scourge, what do you look for in a girl." another asked.

"They need to be cool with me and my schedule." he said smirking.

"Tails, you are so cute. It's surprising you don't have a girl yet." one told him.

"I know, but I'm focused on my studies." he said.

"Silver, what does a girl have to do be with you?" another one asked.

"They would have to be one cool chic, and not be a Mary Sue. I want a challenge." he responded.

"Shadow is there a girl out there that you have your eye on, already?" another asked.

He seemed to think about it for a moment before speaking.

"No. I don't." he said, eyes closed. "Here you go." he spoke again, handing the girl an autographed shirt. The girl squealed and left.

* * *

Soon enough, and by that, I mean three hours later, the signing was over and we were back at our hotel, getting ready for a good nights sleep. I didn't bother calling Cymbaline, and neither did Scourge, since we were three hours ahead, it was forty-five past midnight here, which meant it was nine-forty-five back in Mobius. So Cymbaline was probably already asleep, not that she would want to talk right now.

I opened my phone and saw one message in it, and it was from Cymbaline.

_**From: Cym at 12:05**_

_**Even if I seem upset, I'm still proud of you guys. Have a good night's rest.**_

_**-with love your favorite little sister**_

I smiled at the txt and told the others about it. After a while we each went to bed. What a day this had been, but what each of the girls asked us at the signing got me thinking, maybe the guys and I should each start to really look for the right one, and with luck we each might just find that person when we actually do get to go home…

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I'LL START WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE SOON. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME! PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sleepover Plans and Sleepover Surprises

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

It had been about three months since I started at Station Square High, and I had become great friends with the girls and Knuckles and Shade as well.

It was the beginning of December, and The boys would be back home again soon. They had come back home a month ago, but could only stay for Thanksgiving and a week after. I'll admit, I was upset, but was still glad that I got to see my brothers, my friends and friend/crush. And of course I was sad to see them go again, and like any person seeing off people that they love, I cried and made them all give me a big group hug.

Now they were doing charities for the Christmas season. It was always the best time to do a charity, for publicity and to help the less fortunate have a good Christmas. They were supposed to come back home on the fifteenth, and we made sure this time. Since it was the eleventh, it meant, only four more days and I could see them again.

* * *

Currently I was at school at our lunch table with the others. There was no space inside anymore, but since we were all wrapped up, we were pretty warm. Just then Amy spoke up.

"Hey, why don't we have a sleepover tonight? It is the weekend and none of us really have anything to do this weekend. It would be fun!" she exclaimed.

We each thought it over for a minute.

"That sounds good to me." I said and the others agreed.

"Sorry guys, me and Knuckles have our weekend planned already." Shade said.

"Don't worry, we'll save you the juicy details." Rosy said.

We all laughed and started planning.

"Okay, so me and Rosy will bring movies, Cream can bring the food, Rouge can atmosphere and beauty products and Cymbaline can provide music. Is that cool with everyone?" Amy asked.

"Yeah!" we all said.

"Now, it's just the matter of where we'll have the sleepover at." Cream said.

"Cymbaline, do you mind if we have it at your house?" Rouge asked.

"Sure, it'll be fine and my mom will be okay with it."

"Great!" Cream exclaimed.

"Okay, so come to my house at seven. This'll be great." I stated happily.

We finished our lunch, just as the bell for class rang. I still could help but think about the sleepover. I had become great friends with these girls. I think that I can finally tell them my secret, and not have to worry about if they will still be real friends afterwards.

* * *

The end bell for last period came sooner than expected. I got my things from my locker and raced out to the front of the school where my mom waited. After getting in the car, I explained to her about the sleepover and she was more than happy about it, and said it would be no problem to have it there.

The second I got home, I went straight to the shower, got cleaned up and changed into my pajamas. I was wearing light blue pajama shorts and a blue mid-drift shirt that went above her stomach bye three inches and said, 'TEAM 32' in a yellow sparkly color. I also had on white and blue socks that went to her knees, and her hair like quills were pulled back into a pony tail.

After I got changed, I decided to start setting up the living room and the games, like the Xbox, Wii and PS4. One of the best things about having brothers who are famous, is the promotional value. Like all the stuff we get for them to publicize, games and game consoles happen to be on the list of things. I couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

The guys and I were currently on a plane back home to Mobius. We were supposed to come back in four days, but the concert had been moved up and since we were technically done with our tour, we could go home, and we were all glad. Sonic and I especially, we couldn't wait to see mom and Cymbaline. The guys couldn't wait to see them either. Cymbaline had no idea about us coming early, so it was sure to be a surprise to her. A big surprise. Since this was a nine hour flight, I eventually fell asleep, as did some of the other guys. As I drifted off into sleep, I couldn't help but imagine the look on Cymbaline's face when we got back…

* * *

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

It was finally time for the sleepover, although I couldn't help but think I had forgotten something . It was seven o'clock exactly when I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to the door and opened it. And there stood the girls. And they were already in their pajamas.

Amy had on a pink and grey night gown that hugged her curves and said, 'Smile On!', with grey pajama leggings with lace at the bottom and pink slippers and she didn't have her head band.

Rosy had on a black mid-drift night shirt that went two inches above her stomach that had a hot pink hear outlined with silver and had a shield on it and said, 'Keeping My Heart Guarded' and short pajama shorts with black and hot pink knee high socks.

Blaze had on white capris pajama pants that had peace on them with a peace sign in pink, white, and purple, with a light purple tank that went mid-drift about an inch above her stomach as well, but with white peace signs on it, with purple ankle socks.

And Cream had on a orange and yellow shirt with a sunflower on it and orange pajama pants and yellow slippers, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hi girls, come in." I said stepping aside.

Once they stepped inside, they gawked at my house. It was a two story house with some great luxuries. The couch was material soft and white, there was a black coffee table, a flat screen a CD rack stereo system and some plants. The kitchen was white with a drift wood table and matching chairs, and marble counter and had a fully stocked fridge, there was also a staircase that went straight up and was carpeted. And that was all only from what could be seen just walking in as well.

"Your house is awesome!" Amy said.

The others agreed with her and we settled in the living room, then I heard Cream exclaim,

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH THE CHAOS CONTROLS!?"

I knew I had forgotten something, to put the pictures of my brothers and the guys away.

The others all gathered around her and looked at the picture, then back at me and back at the picture and did this for about one minute more. Then Amy exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" she asked.

"Well, yes, I do know the Chaos Controls. I'm…an old friend of theirs. And I had to make sure I could trust you guys as true friends before I let you in on my secret." I explained.

"We understand Cym, but you have to admit, knowing that you are friends with us and the Chaos Controls is big news, and everyone would want to be you friend if they knew." Amy started.

"Yeah, but we like you because you are just such a great friend." Rosy said, coming up and hugging me.

It made me even better when the others each started to agree with her.

"Thanks guys, now let's get this sleepover started, okay?" I asked.

"YEAH!" they all exclaimed.

Okay, so I hadn't told the whole truth, but I hadn't lied, so it was okay…right?

* * *

**SONIC'S POV.**

We had gotten our bags and were looking for our ride home, and of course we had been mobbed by fans, so we were late getting out. But it didn't matter, we were going home.

"I can't wait to see mom and Cym." Scourge said.

"I know what you mean bro." I said.

Soon, our ride made it us. And just in time, because there were a bunch of fans coming our way. We bolted inside the limo and were off. We began talking about different times to pass the time.

"So are you guys going to try and find the special someone while back home too?" I asked.

"Yeah." they all said.

"Whatever girl I end up with, they need to be able to be cool with the super star schedule, and be able to catch my eye of course and have some spunk to her." Scourge said.

"Same with me, but I would also want her to be sweet and kind. And being smart wouldn't hurt." he said with a slight blush.

"My girl would need to be able to handle me the way I am. I don't need someone trying to change me." Silver said.

"Got that right." the rest of us said.

"She would also have to be able to give me a challenge, of course." Silver finished with a smirk.

"I want for my girl to be kind and caring. Like you guys said, she would need to be able to handle my schedule and be cool with it." I said, then looked at Shadow.

"What about you Shadow? What girl would you want?" I asked.

"I want for her to be okay with the schedule too. Not try to change who I am, be kind, caring, have spunk, and have good taste in music." he said. It seemed like he was describing someone…

"That sounds kinda like Cymbaline." Silver stated.

Scourge and I looked at him and saw the slight blush. He couldn't actually…could he? No, he's never shown any interest in her before. I was thinking about it to much.

"Well, who wouldn't want someone like Cymbaline? She just has to make sure that we're cool with however she wants to be with." Scourge stated.

"Yeah after all, you guys know how protective Scourge and I can be of Cymbaline." I said.

They each agreed with that. I looked out the window as we continued our ride home.

Home…I couldn't wait to be home.

* * *

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

It had been a great sleepover so far. We had given each other makeovers, played truth or dare, sang some songs(some of them being my brother's songs, obviously), and even danced for a while. It was so much fun, and we were only two hours and thirty-five since they came over.

"Hey about something to eat? I'm starving." Cream said.

"That sounds good to me." Blaze stated.

They went to the kitchen and started to go get snacks. Just then I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I called.

I went and opened the door and was both shocked and surprised to see the guys. I squealed and pulled each of them in for a hug.

"I missed you guys! But you weren't supposed to come back for four days!" I said.

"We were able to come home early." Sonic said.

I was overjoyed to see them, but the a thought came to me.

"Wait…'gasp!' the girls!" I said with a panicky expression.

"What do you mean Cym?" Shadow asked.

Just then the girls all rushed in.

"Cym, what going on?! We heard you…" Amy said, then trailed off.

"Well I guess I should tell you the rest of the truth girls. Yeah, the Chaos Controls are my friends, but also because, well, Sonic and Scourge are my brothers. And I've know the Silver, Tails and Shadow along with my brothers since we were all kids."

They were silent for a moment all of us were, then the girls all started to squeal. I had to cover my ears because of it.

Oh boy…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU GUYS!" Amy exclaimed. "ROSY CATCH ME!" she exclaimed again. She then fell back and Rosy made it look like she would catch her, but then moved out of the way, and let her fall with a thud.

"Ow! Rosy!" Amy whined.

Rosy looked at her funny.

"Like Hell I'll catch you, Amy, now get up." she said with sass.

This made Scourge look over to her and smirk, then speak.

"I believe some introductions are in order. You girls know who we are, but we have no idea who you lovely ladies are." he said, taking Rosy's hand and kissing it.

Rosy blushed, but then spoke.

"M-my name is Rosalinda Rose and my twin, who I didn't catch, is Amelia Rose. But we prefer to be called Rosy and Amy. It's an honor to meet you guys." she said.

"Like my ever so mean twin, Rosy, had said, my name is Amelia and I prefer to be called Amy. It's so amazing to meet you guys." Amy said, as she got up and rubbed her head.

Sonic turned his attention to her and looked at her with his mouth slightly ajar. There was a certain something in his eyes.

"My name is Cream. Cream the Rabbit." Cream said introducing herself.

Tails looked at her and she smiled at him with a slight blush, which made him blush as well.

"My name is Blaze the Cat, I can't even say how much we all love you guys and you're music." she said blushing a bit.

Silver smirked at her and then took her hand, and kissed it as well, which only made Blaze blush more. Sonic then found his voice and spoke.

"Well we wont intrude on your sleepover anymore. We'll just-"

"No! I mean, you're not intruding at all, in fact we would love for you guys to join us, at least for a little while." Amy said, cutting Sonic off, smiling at my brother.

Sonic blushed, then spoke.

"Well, I guess we can stay for a little bit. If it's okay with Cym. This is her sleepover." he said.

They all looked at me and I smirked.

"Sure, you guys can stay for our sleepover. Besides, I want to start spending time with you boys as soon as possible. And especially since you just got back and have been gone for a while." I said.

They all smiled. The boys each went to the rooms we had here for them, from times when the boys would come over for sleepover when we were younger or they would stay here for a while, like during summer vacations. Each of their parents would be somewhere doing something, but that is something I can go into later.

They put their things away and came back down to our sleepover. And it soon got started again. This would be an interesting sleepover, and one reason was because my mom wasn't here, she was in three towns over visiting some friends for this weekend, and wouldn't be back until Monday morning. This would be some weekend, and it was only Friday night. Oh yeah, this was going to be good…

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What Are You Like?

**ROSY'S POV.**

I could not believe what was happening, so when I pinched myself and saw that I wasn't dreaming, I was ecstatic. They came back down in their pajamas. They each came down in pajama pants and shirts that matched each of their furs. We all blushed, even Cymbaline. But that was because she was looking at Shadow. I looked at her and smirked. Then, unbeknownst to me, Scourge had sat down next to me and was smirking at me as he spoke. I could not afford to choke up right now.

"So, it's Rosy, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but my friends sometimes call me Rosy the Rascal, because I'm always doing one thing or another, usually something that bothers my sister, Amy." I said, okay, I was off to a good start so far.

He chuckled, making me blush again.

"That's cool. My friends and siblings just call me Score."

"Creative." I said with sarcasm and sass.

"Right?" he said, we both laughed.

"You know, you aren't like most girls I first meet." he said.

"Really, how so?" I asked, a little worried.

"Most girls would be fawning over me, and trying to act seductive. It gets kinda annoying after a while. They assume that I'm the bad boy, and that all I want are girls and what they can give me. If you know what I mean." he said.

" Yeah, I do know. Believe me, I'm anything but like _those_ kinds of girls. I'm more of the type of girl who messes with her sister, listen to, and make music, sing, and draw a lot." I said with a scoff.

He smirked at me again, showing his sharp, but hot fangs and perfect teeth.

"Yeah, I think that we are going to get along just fine." he said.

"I look forward to such getting along." I said with sass, getting some more courage.

He smirked again, it was so hot. And we continued to talk about different things, like music, the band and just normal things. It was really…nice.

* * *

**AMY'S POV.**

Sonic came over and sat down by me on the floor in front of the t.v., where I was flipping through the movies to watch. He was so close, and it was driving me crazy inside. Good thing I'm good at hiding it. He looked at me from where he sat and smiled, so I turned and smiled back at him.

"So, it's Amy right?" he asked.

"Yeah, um, it's really great to meet you, and your band mates. I love your band, so do the rest of my friends. We have pictures of your band on each of our walls. I hope that doesn't sound weird." I said nervously.

He chuckled. Which made me blush.

"No it's not weird at all. It's kinda flattering…in a way." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good to know. So you're here for Christmas?" I asked him.

"Yeah, the guys and I are all glad." he said smiling.

"I'm sure, I love spending time with my sister and mom on holidays." I said.

"What about your dad?" he asked.

I took in a sharp breath, and felt my heart break a little bit.

"My dad…he um, died…in a car crash, when my sister and I were seven." I said, taking in and exhaling a slightly shaking breath.

"Oh." he said looking down with regret.

"Yeah, he went out to get my mom some flowers, her favorites, as a surprise, and on the way back, there was this drunk driver, and, and, and…" I trailed off unable to finish my sentence as, I wiped my misting eyes and regained my composure and took a deep breath.

"And we got the call that night a while after it happened." I finished, looking down, my eyes closed, trying to hide my tears.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"My dad was in the military, and one day, the base he was in was attacked, blown up, and destroyed by the enemy. We got the news a week later." he said.

I felt so bad for him. I then got some courage and hugged him. He seemed surprised and stiff at first, then he hugged me back. We broke away and I spoke.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but you know what? I'm sure your dad is so proud of you right now where he is, watching over you, your siblings and your mom." I said smiling.

He smiled back. We continued to talk about other topics, just random things. It was nice to get to know Sonic like this…

* * *

**BLAZE'S POV.**

I saw Silver walking over to me where I was by the CD rack, pretending to be looking at the different music. He started up a conversation with me, I could only hope I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

"So, Blaze, um…what kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"Well, yours and your bands. You guys are only my favorite band after all." I said, with a, 'seriously?' look on my face. Okay, that was a stupid thing to say, but hey, he was cute, and talented.

"Well, I-I just meant, are there any other types you like. Any other favorite musical artists?" he asked, trying to regain my composure.

"Well, I like classical, and only a little bit of pop. But mostly you guys, you cover all kinds of different types of music." I said with a smile. He smiled back, which made me lightly blush, but I was sure that he couldn't see.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like our music." he said.

"Sure, so, are you glad to be here for Christmas?" I asked.

"Yeah, I get to see my family. Like my mom and dad. They live here in Mobius. Sure I call all the time to talk to them and we video chat, but still, it's better to see them in person, you know?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." she said. "I love my parents so much, even if they do get on my nerves sometimes." I agreed.

I had a feeling that I was going to like him even more…

* * *

**CREAM'S POV.**

I really couldn't believe it, the Chaos Controls were actually here, and I got to meet them, especially Tails. He was cute and dreamy and just made me want to melt.

I was in the kitchen getting the food for everyone, when Tails came in.

"Hi, um, it's Cream, right?" he asked.

He remembered my name!

"Yeah, and you're Tails, and I can see why." I said, gesturing to his twin tails.

"You probably think that I'm a freak don't you?" he asked sadly.

"No way! I could never think you were a freak Tails." I said. "Your tails are what make you unique, you should be proud of them." I said, trying to cheer him up.

He blushed lightly, and said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome Tails." I said. Then I got an idea.

"Do you want to help me carry this stuff out?" I asked.

"Sure." he said. I blushed lightly.

Tails was really nice to help me, and I really wanted to get the chance to know him better. And I knew I was taking a slight risk in some way, after all, he was a rock star and I was a simple girl. The thrill of it was actually a little exciting. And I was willing to take the risk even more because of it.

* * *

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

It was so great that the guys were here. And so far things were going good with the girls here as well. It was all going smoothly.

I couldn't help but look over to where Shadow was. I smiled over to him and he smirked back. Then started to come over to me.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys are back and early too." I said.

"Yeah, it's great to be home." he agreed.

"Well, there is one thing that I still need from you though, Shad." I said.

He looked confused, then I opened my arms and hugged him. He was surprised, but then settled into it, and hugged me back. We let go and started to talk again.

"So, how's school so far?" he asked.

"Good, you guys have met my friends, and I'm really glad that I'm able to trust them about this. So how about you guys? I really hope you boys, especially my brothers have kept up in there studies while you guys are on the road." I said.

"Yeah, we all have, including them." he said.

"Great." I stated.

I really wish that he could see my true feelings, and feel the same. I also wish that he would ask me out.

"Hey Cym, you want to hang out tomorrow, just the two of us. We haven't hung out in a while, it would be fun." he said.

"Sure, wait, you mean as friends?" I asked, hoping that's not what he meant.

"Yeah, of course as friends." he said.

'_Figures…' _I thought to myself a little sadly.

Oh well, good enough for me right now. As long as I can spend time with him…

"That sounds great. What did you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, how about we go ice skating, I know that you love to skate." he said.

"Aww, you remembered." I said in a playful way, but was actually glad that he did remember."

"I'm one of your best friends, I'll always remember the things about you." he said, then tensed slightly, like he might have said something by accident, but I thought it was really sweet, what he had said I mean.

I blushed lightly, but wouldn't let him see it.

"So, when?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow? It is Saturday." he said.

"Great we can go ice skating tomorrow at around twelve." I stated, then heard Sonic speak up.

"We're going ice skating? Sounds great! Hey guys, we're all going ice skating tomorrow! Right Cym?" he called to them.

'_NO! WHY!? DAMN YOU SONIC!'_ I thought to myself. As much as I love my brother's, they had ways of ruining certain moments, even though they didn't know it.

"Yeah, tomorrow at around twelve, you guys in?" I asked. And of course they all agreed. Well at least I would still get to hang out with him. But I would still be thinking of ways to spend time with him.

After a few more hours, we all went to sleep. And we couldn't wait for tomorrow, it would certainly be interesting, after all, we would be going to a public skating rink, and they were famous rock stars. Oh yeah, tomorrow would be something to remember…

* * *

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, TRYING TO GET EVERYTHING IN ORDER FOR CHRISTMAS, PLUS REPORT CARDS AND SCHOOL. BUT STILL, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ice Skating is Great…When You've Reserved A Rink for Yourself and You're Breaking into Song

**AMY'S POV.**

We woke up at ten the next morning, which meant that we only had two hours before we would go ice-skating. I had to admit, I thought that this all had been a dream, but when I woke up and saw Sonic in his own sleeping bag next to me, I knew it all really happened.

We each took turns showering and getting ready, when it was finally my turn and I had finished my shower, I came back down wearing a pink turtle neck, denim blue jeans and a pair of hot pink converse.

After a few minutes, we all went to the kitchen and started thinking about what we wanted for breakfast. I gave Rosy a look, to which she smirked and nodded.

"Rosy and I can cook." I said. Everyone turned to us.

"Yeah, you should see our Home EC grade." Rosy stated.

"Sounds good, so what does everyone want?" Cymbaline asked.

"PANCAKES!" Sonic and Scourge exclaimed at the same time.

"Great, what kind?" I asked.

"Blueberry." Sonic stated.

"Mint." Scourge said.

"Mint?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, I've had those before, they're great!" Rosy said. "I'll make them."

"Okay, anything else?" Cymbaline asked the others.

"Bacon and eggs would be nice." Tails said.

"Okay, coming right up. Come on Rosy." I said.

The others went back into the living room and started watching TV, while Rosy and I started making breakfast.

"So you and Scourge, huh?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Rosy said, but then smirked. "So you and Sonic, huh?" she teased.

"You shut up now." I said.

"Amy, he is totally into you." she said.

"You're only saying that because you're my sister." I said.

"No, I mean it." she said.

"Well, I can see that Scourge likes you."

"Yeah sure." she said, looking a bit sad.

"I mean it; I saw the two of you talking last night. I think he likes you." I said.

"You really think so?" she asked as she stirred the pancake batter.

"I know so. Now let's finish breakfast." I said.

We went back to making breakfast and in no time, at all, we were finished.

"Ding ding ding, come and get it while it's hot." Rosy and I said at the same time.

They all came rushing in, knocking me over, but someone caught me around my waist. I looked back and saw Sonic! He smirked and then said,

"Careful. You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks." I said standing straight up and brushing myself off.

We all sat down at the table after making our plates and dug in. immediately Rosy and I were greeted with compliments on our food.

"This is so good!" Tails beamed.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever had food this good!" Silver agreed.

"It's great." Shadow stated.

"These are some of the best blueberry pancakes I've ever had. Thanks!" Sonic said, smiling at me.

I lightly blushed, but kept it hidden.

"And you got the mint pancakes just right if not better. You've got some skills." Scourge said looking at Rosy, who smiled shyly.

"Thanks you guys." Rosy and I said simultaneously, making everyone laugh.

* * *

It was long before we finished our breakfast and started getting ready to leave. I put on my winter coat, pink and whit striped scarf and white earmuffs and pink gloves, as the others got their jackets and coats and other coverings. Soon we were all out the door and in a limo on our way to an ice rink.

"Hey guys, what about the other people who will be there?" I asked.

"The ice rink has been reserved for us for the day, so no one but us will be able to use it. I know because I'm the one who reserved it." Shadow said, speaking up.

"Cool, nice thinking." Cymbaline said to Shadow, who smiled and thanked her.

We were at the skating rink within just ten minutes. We made our way inside, to see the member s of the rink's staff all standing there.

"Hello, and welcome to Winter Wonderland. We are honored to have you all here. Please enjoy yourselves. Oh, and the windows have been closed so as not to cause any unwanted media attention." the manger said.

"Thank you." Shadow said.

"No problem, now, please enjoy yourselves." he said.

We each got a pair of skates and went onto the ice. I was pretty excited, because Rosy and I were pros at figure skating. We had been taking lesson since we were five.

At first we were just going in circles, talking, then the music started to play, and things got more fun. They started playing songs from my and Rosy's favorite musical, Wicked, the Untold Story of the Witches of Oz. In many ways, I was a lot like Glinda and Rosy was more like Elphaba.

They were playing just the music and not the words. I looked to Rosy who looked back and smirked. The song playing was I'm Not That Girl. It was sad, but still a great song. Rosy liked this one a lot, in fact it was one of her favorites.

_I'm Not That Girl_

_(Rosy)_

_Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat._

_Hearts leap, in a giddy whirl, he could be that boy_

_But I'm not girl, don't dream to far, don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy, he could be that boy_

_I'm not that giiiiiiirrrlll_

_Every so often we long to steal, to the land that might have been_

_But that doesn't soften, the ache we feel, when reality sets back in_

_Blight smile, light limbed she's who wins him, she wins him_

_Gold hair in a gentle curl_

_That's the girls he choose_

_And heaven knows, I'm not that giiiirrrlll_

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only moons the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the curl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so…_

_I'm not that giiiiirrrrrllllll_

While she sang the boys all were watching her, especially Scourge, who started at her in awe. I could see the astonishment in his eyes as he watched my sister glide gracefully across the ice spinning and twirling around. The next song was one of my personal favorites, it was As Long As You're Mine. It was a romantic song, which made it one of my favorites.

As Long As Your Mine

(_Amy)_

_Kiss me to fiercely, hold me to tight, I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight, my world's dreaming could not fore see _

_Lying beside you, with you haunting me_

_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance, and will cross some boarder line_

_And if it turns out, it's over to fast, I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

After I sang that, to my surprise, Sonic started to sing the male part. And he sang it so beautifully.

_(Sonic)_

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling, it's "up" that I fell…_

After that, he skated up next to me and sang with me as we skated together.

_(Both)_

_Every moment, as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time…_

_(Sonic)_

_Say there's no future, for us as a pair…_

(_Both)_

_And though I may know, I don't care…_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight, until it id through_

_And know, I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine…_

_(Sonic Talking)_

_What is it?_

_(Amy talking)_

_It's just-for the first time…I feel…Wicked._

He smiled at me and I smiled back, before smirking and skating ahead to Rosy.

After a few more songs from wicked, other songs came on and each of us girls sang. Blaze had decided not to sing out of nervousness, so Cymbaline went next.

Live Like There's No Tomorrow

_(Cymbaline)_

_If life came to an end today_

_And we left to many things to say_

_If we could turn it back_

_What would we want to change_

_And now's the time to take a chance_

_Come on, we gotta make a stand_

_What if we gotta lose_

_The choice is in our hands_

_And we can find a way_

_To do anything, if we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't never let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_If there never was a night, a day_

_And memories could fade away_

_Then there's be _

_Nothing left, but the dreams we made_

_Take a leap of faith and hope you fly_

_Feel what it's like to be alive_

_Give it all that we've got _

_And lay it on the line_

_And we can find a way_

_To do anything, if we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't never let this let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_Be here by my side_

_We'll do this together_

_Just you and me_

_Nothing is impossible_

_Nothing is impossible _

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't never let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow, oh_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

I saw Shadow staring at her with a warm smile as she sang. I knew he liked her!

Then Cream went, and sang a song form one of our favorite movies, Avalon High. She loved Disney movies, we all did, but it was her who loved them the most.

Destiny

_(Cream)_

_In the dream you're on a ledge_

_Underneath you lie your hopes for tomorrow_

_To get over this edge_

_You need a leap of faith_

_You waited long enough_

_Got it out and now it's time to embrace it_

_Show what you're made of_

_It's in your hands, your chance to take it_

_Destiny's everything you're made of _

_Hiding behind what you're most afraid_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_And you can't lost here_

_Destiny, your destiny, destiny_

_You can't get lost_

_Destiny, your destiny, destiny_

_I was so terrified_

_Then I realized on this journey_

_No matter where it leads_

_You'll get a chance to have it_

_Take it_

_Destiny's everything you're mad of_

_Hiding behind what you're most afraid of_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_Your destiny is found_

_When you run around in circles _

_To find where you've been_

_But the far away that you can turn _

_Opens your hand_

_No matter what just take control_

_Cuz when you're gone nobody knows_

_It's your destiny_

_Destiny's everything your made of_

_Hiding behind what your most afraid of_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_Your destiny is found_

_Destiny's everything you're mad of_

_Hiding behind what you're most afraid of_

_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_

_Your destiny's found_

_My destiny's found(2x)_

Tails was watching Cream with a huge blush on his face. I could actually see them together, it would be so cute. I could also easily see the dreamy look on his face whenever he looked at her. He was totally smitten with her. It would be funny to tease him about it, but not to much teasing, I wouldn't want to be mean.

After that, we decided to take a little break from skating, not to mention singing. The boys all came over and started complimenting us on our voices and how good we were. We all had blushes on our faces. After all who wouldn't be blushing? A super music star who you have a crush on, just said you have an amazing and beautiful voice, yeah, Sonic said that to me. After a lunch break we went back to skating. It was just great to hang out with the boys. They were great and unique in their own ways.

Soon we had to leave because our reservation was almost up. We thanked the staff for letting us use it, and said that we would definitely spread word about the rink. It turned out, it was a new place.

* * *

We headed back to Cymbaline's house and started talking, just talking, not about anything in particular, just random things that led to other topics and conversations. It was just, well, nice. Especially since the girls and I would have to leave tomorrow, since our sleepover would be done, and we would have to get ready for school on Monday.

After watching a few movies, we each began to fall asleep though the last ones. I took my place in my sleeping bag which was still by Sonic and curled up in it. The last thing I remember was hearing Sonic whisper in my ear,

"You really are something special, Amy." he said, I felt myself blush as I began to drift off into sleep, with a big smile on my face…

* * *

**OKAY I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT IN MY DEFENSE, REPORT CARDS AND CHRISTMAS ARE REALLY TIME CONSUMING THINGS. SO I SHOULD START UPDATING MORE SOON, I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONGS OR MUSICAL MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER. WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Of Dates and A Discovered Secret

**CYMBALINE'S POV.**

It was great getting to spend time with the guys at the ice rink yesterday, and I think that the girls are having fun getting to really know them. It was kind of funny how they acted around each other. You could tell who liked who and who liked who back, to bad I can't tell how Shadow feels about me…

* * *

I was sitting in my room, and it was 8:45 pm. The girls had gone home an hour ago after we all watched a movie marathon together. The guys even gave each f them their numbers so that they could all sty in touch with one and another. They probably did that so it wouldn't just seem like they were only giving their number to the person that they liked. I knew the boys so well. The boys were all staying here for while the next few nights, which wasn't surprising. They would stay here for a part of the time, they go stay with each of their parents, for some bonding and all that.

I had been lucky enough to get in the shower first before all the boys. There was one time I wasn't able to and I paid the price, they had used up all the hot water, so when it was finally my turn, I was met with freezing water on my body without any warning, so I knew what to do for other times. Either go in early, or beat them to the shower. But I digress.

I had finished packing everything for school and was sitting on my bed with my guitar, strumming it light and playing a few songs here and there. I then started to play and sing the song "24" from the movie, Ultraviolet, one of my longtime favorites.

24

_Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends  
To make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,  
Now I've one day_

_And I can't believe_  
_How I've been wasting my time_

_In 24 hours they'll be_  
_Laying flowers_  
_On my life, it's over tonight_  
_I'm not messing no I_  
_Need your blessing_  
_And your promise to live free_  
_Please do it for me_

_Is there a heaven a hell_  
_And will I come back_

I had thought I heard my door open, but I was too immersed in the music to care or think about it.

_Who can tell  
Now I can see  
What matters to me  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made  
Start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
Thought I would grow old,  
It wasn't to be_

_And I can't believe_  
_How I've been wasting my time_

_In 18 hours they'll be_  
_Laying flowers_  
_On my life, it's over tonight_  
_I'm not messing no I_  
_Need your blessing_  
_And your promise to live free_  
_Please do it for me_

_In 13 hours they'll be_  
_Laying flowers_  
_On my life, it's over tonight_  
_I'm not messing no I_  
_Need your blessing_  
_And your promise to live free_  
_Please do it for me_

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it_  
_All that I said, I meant it, I meant it_

_And I can't believe_  
_How much I've wasted my time_

_In just 8 hours they'll be_  
_Laying flowers_  
_On my life, it's over tonight_  
_I'm not messing no I_  
_Need your blessing_  
_And your promise to live free_  
_Please do it for me_

_In just 1 hour they'll be_  
_Laying flowers_  
_On my life, it's over tonight_  
_I'm not messing no I_  
_Need your blessing_  
_And your promise to live free_  
_Please do it for me_

I finished the song with a sharp strum and took a deep breath and exhaled. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Wow, nice job." I looked up abruptly and saw that it was Shadow.

I hadn't even know that he had come in, and I was a little embarrassed, one for not knowing that he came in and was there, but also because of my pajamas. I was wearing a black pajama half shirt that said _"Bite Me…Please…" _and also showed some of my cleavage and my bra straps, and my blue shorts that were at my mid thigh, and I also had on my tall black and blue socks.

"_Just be cool, Cym, be cool."_ I said to myself.

"Hey, sorry I didn't hear you come in." I said, putting the guitar down.

"It's alright, you sounded amazing." he said smiling at me. It was hard to control my blush.

"Thanks, Shadow." I said, looking down, then up at him again.

"You're welcome, and there was also something I wanted to ask you." he said, looking around my room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well…would you want to…go out with me…next weekend?" he asked, blushing almost the same color as his eyes.

I couldn't believe it, he was asking me out! He must have taken the silence the wrong way, because after a minute, he looked down sadly and spoke.

"It's okay, you don't need to answer, I understand. I hope that this wont effect our friendship." he said, turning to leave.

"_Don't let him get away, Cym!"_ my mind screamed at me.

I quickly grabbed his hand and turned him back.

"No, no! I'm sorry Shadow, I was just surprised is all. In fact, the truth is, I would love to go out with you next weekend." I said.

He looked back to me with hopeful eyes, then smiled.

"Great, we can get dinner and catch a movie." he said.

"Originality, I like it. Sounds good. So what time?" I asked.

"How about at seven?" he questioned.

"That sounds great." I stated.

"Good, well goodnight, Cymbaline." he said, then, and I'm totally not making this up, he kissed my cheek."

"Goodnight Shadow." I said, as I kissed his cheek as well. We were both blushing, and smiling at each other.

After a minute and another 'goodnight', he went to his room and I looked at the clock, 9:00 pm. It was time for me to go to bed. I got under the covers and drifted off into sleep, dreaming about Shadow and I, together…

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY. CYMBALINE'S POV. STILL**

Unfortunately I had to have my brothers drive me to school. Once we pulled up, I saw the girls and Knuckles and Shade and called them over. Then my brother got out of the car and greeted them, they were shocked but after the introductions and an explanation, they understood. Rosy and Scourge were talking about different music, and there were hints of him flirting with her, because her muzzle was a bit red. And sonic and Amy were talking about different songs that they both have written before, and how they would want to see the other's songs sometime. It was actually pretty cute.

Blaze, Cream, Knuckles, Shade and I looked at them with knowing smirks, before starting to talk about things like school, and how we were managing with all the homework. It was peaceful. But the peace didn't last to long because then there was the call of someone shouting,

"LOOK IT'S SONIC AND SCOURGE OF THE CHAOS CONTROLS!"

Then we were surrounded by fan girls. My brothers got in the car, but before they drove off they said,

"Have a good day at school sis!" Sonic called looking at me

WHAT WAS HE DOING!?

"Yeah, we'll see you at home Cymbaline!" Scourge said, then added, "Our favorite and only sister!"

I glared and sent them a look that said, '_I'm going to kill you for this!'_,as everyone gasped and got silent and looked at me.

"Well, see ya, Cym, and you girls too. It was nice meeting you, Knuckles and Shade!" Sonic called once more, Knuckles and Shade waved at them a bit awkwardly, then my brothers drove off.

I was then under an avalanche of questions all at once, like,

"They're your brothers?!"

"You're related to the Chaos Control twins?!"

"What's it like?"

"Do you go to all the concerts?"

"What are they all like?"

"Do you ever take people with you to see the concerts, like friends?"

"Are they single?"

"Can you introduce us to them if they're single?"

I saw Amy, Rosy, Cream and Blaze stiffen at that comment, I even stiffened a little bit. That was obviously not going to happen, I wouldn't let these girls take our boys away from us.

Just then the five minute bell before school started went off. Here was my chance.

"Sorry, got to go. Come on guys!" I said as I hastily walked away with the others.

* * *

As I walked to class with Rosy and Amy, we were being followed by our fellow classmates and even some that weren't in our class. The teacher made them go to their classes, and then turned on the morning announcements. I was taking a sip of water from my water bottle to try and calm down, and then looked up and saw the news.

"We have some exciting news everyone, as it turns out, new student, Cymbaline Hedgehog is the younger sister of Sonic and Scourge, the twins of the famous band, The Chaos Controls!"

I did a spit take right then and there and everyone turned to me with wide eyes and mouths, then looked back to the tv.

"We have this video evidence as proof. Please roll the video."

Just then everything that happened from this morning since I got to school to people asking me questions was being played, and THE ENTIRE SCHOOL was seeing it. My secret was out.

"Well, that certainly is something, now for the other things happening here at Station Square High…" I wasn't paying attention after that, and neither was anyone else, not even the teacher.

After the news had ended and we got to work on our new art project, people were watching me and whisperings, as if I couldn't here.

"Maybe things will get better?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it can't be that bad, right?" Rosy asked as well.

I took in a breath and sighed.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day." I said to them, as we went back to our project.

I couldn't believe that my brothers did this, they were supposed to be on my side. I mean I knew that people would find out eventually, but I was hoping that it wouldn't happen while I was still in school, especially high school. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

Just then I saw a bunch of reporters outside the window taking pictures of me and trying to talk through the glass. Our teacher had to close the shades and tell everyone to get back to work.

One thing was definitely for sure now…I was going to kill my brothers when I got home. Well, maybe not kill, but, maim? Oh, definitely. I could still hear the reporters outside still, which didn't help calm me down at all.

Yeah, this would be a very long day…

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT WITH NEW YEARS, AND THEN MY BIRTHDAY ONLY FIVE DAYS AFTER NEW YEARS DAY, AND A NEW SCHOOL SEMESTER, I'VE BEEN BUSY. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE MOVIE ULTRAVIOLET OR THE SONG "24"  
**

**P.S. I had an awesome birthday, I got to go to three restaurants in one day! ****:)**


End file.
